


Last Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Jamie has two problems and actually, Jack is sort of both of them.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Last Snow

**Author's Note:**

> for porn_tree (a prompt meme), June 4, 2013.

Jamie Bennett, age 15, had a truly terrible problem. Well, actually, he had two. One was Jack Frost - seemingly immortal bit of folklore - on his bed and currently looking through one of the girly magazines that the twins had located amongst their father's things. That in itself wasn't the problem. Not Jack. Not the girly magazine, either, though he supposed it could become a problem fairly quickly if he wasn't careful with it. Mostly, Jamie had been reading the articles and noting the age of the magazine by the hairstyles of the women inside.

"They mostly just look cold," Jack noted before closing the magazine and setting it beside him. He looked over at Jamie, who was sitting at his desk but not really facing it, awaiting some sort of reply.

Jamie nodded. He wasn't entirely sure, or perhaps he was still hoping otherwise to save himself some awkwardness, but he was starting to think he'd rather see Jack naked than any of the women in the girly magazine.

That was, at least for the moment, problem number one.

Problem number two, however-- Jamie had a shot at making the baseball team this year. If he could practice. If it would stop snowing.

Burgess was having a particularly long winter, attributed to global warming (somehow), groundhogs, cults, the current president and, on occasion, communism.

Jamie knew the truth, of course. The winter was dragging on because he had Jack in his life - Jack who liked to lay on his bed and flip through his books and make it snow so they could skate and play and collapse in snowdrifts and lay check to cheek, laughing.

Jack reached for another book - this one about jet planes and probably more interesting, at least to Jack. Jamie went back to his math homework.

Geometry should have been a little more interesting...

Maybe Jack was trying to tell him something, he thought as he stared at the volume of a cylinder. Maybe baseball could wait. After all, Jack would be gone for the year after the last snow.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Mmm? What is it? Want to know how many of these I've seen up close?"

"No-- well, yes -- but no, I... ah..."

Somehow, Jamie stumbled his way through everything he wanted to ask.

Which meant a bit more winter before baseball, both problems solved and... quite a few interesting prospects for the next winter.

And Jamie could give the girly magazine back, too.


End file.
